Users often participate remotely in audio conferences or telephone calls without speaking for periods of time. In such circumstances, a user may place themselves on mute to prevent other audio conference participants from hearing background noise that emanates from the user's location. The user may, however, forget to unmute their audio feed and begin speaking to other audio conference participants without being heard. Users may not recognize that they are speaking while on mute for some time. Alternately, users may not later realize that they were speaking to audio conference participants while on mute, leaving the user with the impression that other participants heard what the user had to say.